


My home in green hills

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a folk-song, composed by Men of Arnor in the Second Age and telling of the love that occured between their maids and Numenoreans from the coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My home in green hills

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Oh, my home in green hills, oh my home in blooming fields,

Oak-woods is rustling over slopes under summer breeze!

Off the sleeve a falcon flies up into the clear skies.

Came a horseman from afar, from a land of forests high.

There's my home in green hills!

Silver spurs and sabre sheen and his cloak like grass is green,

In his hair as black as midnight, pearls of crown brightly beam.

Off his sleeve a falcon flies to the window of his bride.

"I have come from lands where Sun is drowsing in the heaven height.

There's my home in green hills!"

"Take my signet made of amber and my crown of shining pearls,

And we' ll ride together now to my home in green hills,

Where steeds run to the coast, where wine ferments in vaults,

Like a ripen bunch of grapes, a lot of stars from heaven falls.

There's my home in green hills!

Where the sorrow is calm like evening,

Where whisper waves of seas,

Where a sunset wind is singing

Chants of those who passed in bliss.

Where maidens weave the wreaths,

Where minstrels play and sing,

Guests have gathered at the feast

Waiting for the charming queen."


End file.
